


Please Keep Your Hands Inside The Circle

by DwarvenBeardSpores



Series: 250 word stories about sasha having friends [1]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode 66: Loose Ends, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Holding Hands, Magic, Secrets, Teleportation, canon-typical mentions of magic degenerative illness, sasha's dealing with a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvenBeardSpores/pseuds/DwarvenBeardSpores
Summary: They have to hold hands to teleport up to the university, and Sasha's none too pleased about it.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket, Hamid Saleh Haroun al-Tahan & Sasha Racket
Series: 250 word stories about sasha having friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980898
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Please Keep Your Hands Inside The Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Look I'm going through a relisten and I CANNOT stop thinking about how they all had to hold hands to teleport in Prague, so I wrote a tiny tiny fic about it. The episode never specifies who holds hands with who, but… I'm right.

They have to hold hands to teleport up to the university, and Sasha's none too pleased about it. She likes her hands free, for daggers and shiny things. But there's no arguing with magic, so she slips in next to Hamid. It's alright. She likes him well enough, and his claws aren't out now. His skin actually feels soft, even through Sasha's gloves, and his hand is small enough she can hold it without making it obvious she's missing a finger. Like, he knows that about her, but still. 

Zolf's gone, though, so the other hand is a problem. She's gotta hold onto either Bertie or a stranger, and after a quick calculation Sasha decides she's safer with the stranger. She maneuvers her and Hamid into place beside the goblin from the Artemis temple and hopes he won't say anything about where she's been. He doesn't.

The goblin's hand feels nothing like Zolf's, which ruins all possibility of Sasha pretending otherwise. It's small and sharp and grips too tight around Sasha's fingers and trembles with an unsettling urgency Sasha doesn't understand yet. It doesn't hurt. She's not sure if it _should_ hurt, what with her body magically falling apart and all.

Then the spell goes off and a scream rips through the courtyard. Before any of them reach for weapons or fireballs, well, it's a reflex, right? Hamid and the goblin grip tighter to her hands.

Weird part is, when teleportation's over, she finds she's clutching back just as tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to know what you thought. You can also find me on tumblr as dwarven-beard-spores, twitter as @beardspoes, or dreamwidth as dwarvenbeardspores.


End file.
